Couch Forts
by ClevernessRenamed
Summary: Involves coldness, couch forts, cushions and personal biographies of another. Read at your own risk. Antarctica McWeir flufftastic


A/N: Just pointless McWeir fluff. And tons of thanks to Ed4th for beta! Even though it came in a little late, I still used it!

* * *

Antarctica, according to rumors, was very very cold. Or as Carson would put it: "bloody freezing, damn it."

What was worse about Antarctica was that those rumors were very true. And over the past few weeks, where the temperature had taken a sudden dip, Elizabeth found herself longing for an extremely long hot bath that was rare both due to the location and the busy schedule she had.

When she'd finally gotten a day off, like yesterday, she had been too exhausted to even open the door to her quarters and simply fell asleep face down on the couch in the living room.

It wasn't much of a living room, really. It was more of an office that connected hers and Dr. McKay's room who had taken up residence recently, having somehow been squeezed out of his own living quarters due to the new batch of personnel that had arrived. It was getting rather crowded on this chunk of ice and places to sleep were running out fast.

Of course, it had been rather easier on her, thanks to her status in the expedition. She'd gotten a rather large suite of rooms overall and the room that Rodney now lived in had been empty. She didn't exactly understand why a perfectly livable living quarters had been vacated, but it didn't really matter anymore.

Maybe they had planned on giving it to McKay in the near future, but hadn't been able to convince him to. It was a likely possibility and knowing Rodney, it wasn't particularly surprising. The man was very unwanting, if that was even a word, of change.

For example, his room in Russia had been so unbelievably small that he could touch opposite sides of the room at the same time. The incredible mess of papers he wrote on had reached an impressive height of about a foot, which tended to vary from time to time if someone opened the door. But what amazed her even more was to find the astrophysicist perfectly content in the room and even a bit more pleasant that usual. If she could gather anything from the short time they knew each other in Russia, he'd been extremely proud at just how messy the place was.

That was also one thing that hadn't changed, Elizabeth thought to herself as she finally reached the door. Turning the knob, she shoved it open with much effort, pushing away several books that had been blocking the entrance. The room that had once been practically untouched was now littered with scientific books and papers. The only thing that he really cared to put away was his pencils because, as he once told her, he accidentally stepped on one once and it had literally stabbed him in the foot.

There was something new in the room today, she observed. Many of the couches that inhabited the space had their cushions missing, except for one, which had collected said cushions and built a structure out of it.

The first couch fort she'd seen since she was about ten years old.

Walking over to the mound of soft pillows, the lifted a corner of the top to see if anyone was residing in the haven and sure enough, she found Rodney's blue eyes staring at her in surprise.

They stayed in their respective positions for awhile, eyes locked, until she felt the need to speak up. "Nice fort. What are you, seven years old?" She smirked down at him.

He shrugged as much as he could in the given space. "Every living room needs a couch fort." He answered haughtily. "Besides, it's much easier to think in a smaller area." He stuck out a tongue at her before grabbing back the cushion in her hand and closing off the gap.

Undaunted, she grabbed it back along with several others, ignoring the shocked and annoyed cries as she took apart his precious fort.

"Elizabeth!!! Give them back!"

Elizabeth just pouted childishly at him. "No. You stole some cushions from my couch."

"They're not yours!"

"Well, they aren't yours either!!"

She quickly dove to the side as he lunged toward them and began a mad dash to the door of her quarters.

"No you don't."

There was a loud scuffling and she felt his arms wrap her legs, tripping her to the floor in a surprised yelp.

The arms around her legs quickly withdrew and she saw Rodney run up and grab the dropped cushions and make a run for his own quarters.

Getting up, she jumped onto his back in a desperate attempt to stall him and it worked, causing him to stumble around a bit in a startled "Ack!" as he felt her weight drop onto him. After a few minutes of vainly trying to keep his balance, he fell backwards and they landed on the floor in a heap. They scrambled in a hurry to pick up the desired objects, but Rodney quickly won, with him having the advantage of having fallen on top.

At the sight of her loss, she quickly took a different approach and grabbed his laptop instead.

"Give me the cushions, Rodney."

He eyed the object in her hand. "Elizabeth…?"

"Give them back or I'll…" she looked at the computer for a moment. Well she couldn't drop it. She knew how much Rodney loved his laptop. Pushed the monitor up, she blinked at the screen to see what he'd been doing. "Oh… what's this?" Her smile suddenly turned into a mischievous grin.

"Don't!"

"My Time with Elizabeth Weir" She read out loud in her best narrative voice.

Rodney jumped after her, but she simply stepped on top of a couch and out of his range.

"Chapter 1! My goodness, you have more than one chapter!" She said, scrolling down.

"Give it back!"

"Elizabeth Weir is a very enigmatic person." She started, running out of reach again. "Why thank you, Rodney. I wasn't sure if that whole vibe was coming off too well."

"Will you just…"

"When you're at one of her meetings," she continued, ignoring his interruptions "She displays an air of superiority and dignity you would expect from the president, but when off duty, you'd be surprised to find out how laid back she is."

"Stop reading, will you!?"

"But it's so interesting." She whined as she continued to evade his assaults. "I mean I never knew I was so laid back."

"Shut up!"

"And I want to learn more about how you see me."

"I see you as an annoying individual who's standing there reading my personal stuff!"

"Oh, so this is personal!"

"Yes! - No! Will you just give it back?!"

"Are you harboring a crush on me or something? I think I should be a little creeped out about all of this."

"If you were, then you'd leave right now and leave me and my laptop alone!"

"But there's more!" she exclaimed, looking at the screen again in mock surprise. "'She exhibits very good leadership qualities that any normal human being would be proud of having, but also exhibits a good deal of modesty to the fact.' Oh, Rodney. How touching." A cushion hit her head. "Hey!" she squeaked. Another cushion followed the suit. "I can't read if you keep doing that!"

"Good!"

Pouting, she batted the third cushion aside and continued anyway. "'Plus, I hear that she used to be blonde.'" She stared at the sentence in confusion. "What's so special about me being blonde?"

She never got her answer, because in her distracted state, she didn't see the man reach for her legs and pull. She fell on top of the couch in a surprised shriek, laptop firmly latched in her grip as he pulled her to him.

Giggling, she curled her body around the object, refusing to let it go.

"C'mon, Elizabeth. Give it back!"

"But I don't want to!"

"It's mine!"

"But it's about me!"

"That doesn't make it yours!" He pulled at her torso, trying to find an opening. "Give it!"

"No!"

"Give!"

"No!" she choked out, laughing. Her hold loosened as his hands finally found the laptop and tried to pry it from her, but she quickly moved it out of his reach, stretching her arm from him.

"Oh, c'mon!"

"I'm not giving it back! Not 'til I've finished!"

He reached over her in an effort to grab it, but she stretched it further out of his reach.

"Pleeaaase?"

"As fascinated as I am that you finally resorted to begging, I'll have to decline."

"UGH! GIVE IT!"

"Never!"

They fumbled around the floor loudly as Elizabeth continued to refuse his demands and were so preoccupied that they didn't even notice when someone opened the door.

"Erm, should I come back later?"

All scuffling suddenly came to a stop as they both glanced at the now open door, where Daniel Jackson was standing, looking awkward with a file of papers in his hand.

She was very sure her face was beet red from the laughing and running around. It didn't take long for embarrassment to join that list as she suddenly became aware as to how she had just spent the last half hour to end up this close to the scientist's face. Close enough to see every individual eyelash on his eyelids, at least. Close enough to be able to press her lips to his without much effort…

She shook herself of the feeling as she remembered that they had company.

"No. No, that's okay." Gesturing the archeologist to come in, she shoved Rodney off her and stood up, brushing herself off as best as she could.

He took the opportunity to snatch the computer notebook from her hand, ignoring her glares. Opening it, he found a completely blank screen staring back at him.

"It shut off!" Rodney said in disappointment as he turned the computer back on. "Great, now I have to rewrite chapter ten."

"Chapter ten of what?" Daniel inquired innocently.

There was a slight pause as Rodney's ears turned into an interesting shade of bright red. "Nothing." Trying to keep his face from turning into the same color as his ears, he excused himself and rushed into his quarters.

The man at the door raised his eyebrows. "So… was I interrupting anything?"

"Yes. But nothing important." She assured him. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, about this Ancient text…"

The rest of the night was spent poring over Ancient scrolls.

* * *

The next morning, Rodney McKay opened his door and was surprised to find a perfectly rebuilt couch fort with a post-it note tacked on top.

"_I never knew you had a fetish for blondes."_

---

A/N: I know Elizabeth didn't know about the whole biography thing until Tao of Rodney, but I don't care. It's what fanfictions are all about. twisting the truth so we can all be happy happy happy. :D


End file.
